Last Moments
by darklyromantic
Summary: A SabeObiWan shipper fic. Sabe remembers her last meetings with ObiWan.


Disclaimer: The characters / places / whatever aren't mine since I'm not a funny little guy with too much money.

Summery: Sabe reflects on her last moments with Obi-Wan. An angstyromantic Sabe / Obi shipper piece. I apologise in advance.

* * *

**Last Moments.**

**S**_he stands alone at the window, her eyes gazing out, but not seeing the city spread below her. She runs a gentle hand, lovingly over her swollen belly. She feels the fragile life growing beneath her fingertips. A sadness settles over her, but underneath it lies a contentment. _

_Her troubled eyes wonder towards the night sky as she tries to find something lost within the crowd of stars. Her mind travels, and she finds herself remembering._

_**oooo**_

'Sabé,' he whispered.

She opened her eyes reluctantly, yet she still didn't meet his gaze. He lay on the bed beside her. She could feel his comforting weight, his warmth against her skin. She refused to meet his eyes, couldn't bare to see what she knew was there. Finally, he touched her face, made her look at him.

'Obi-Wan,' she began, not really knowing what would come next, but hoping that somehow he knew the sorrow of her heart. Hoped he knew the painful mix of happiness and mourning.

'I know,' he said, and ran his hand over her stomach. In his eyes too she could see the pain, but also the happiness. 'Sabé, I have to leave soon. Things are changing for the Jedi, for all of us. But I love you, and always will.'

'I wish we could have been together,' Sabé whispered back through unshed tears as she ran her fingertips over his face. She loved the way his beard felt against her skin. These few and rare moments, when he came to see her, were what she really lived for.

'At least you have someone, a new life to hold and love. Being with me, it's just a fantasy. You need to go on with your life.'

**_oooo_**

_A single tear falls slowly from her eyes now. That scene had taken place months ago and although she remembers how her heart had ached, at least she had known that there had been a chance, always a chance. But now her mind is drawn inevitably on, to the scene that is so fresh it makes the tears fall faster._

_**oooo**_

Sabé stood alone, in a garden this time. It was night, and she was restless for a reason she couldn't quite believe. He was coming. She was waiting. Finally, with a rustle of leaves behind her, he appeared. As soon as she saw him, she threw her arms around him, terrified. Something was wrong.

'Sabé,' he barely managed a whisper.

'What is it,' she asked as she pulled back.

'I have to leave. I came here to say goodbye. You won't see me again.'

For a moment she didn't understand, couldn't understand those words because it was too terrible to believe. But somehow, she knew it was true.

'What? No – I,' she struggled desperately for the words; the ones that would make him stay with her.

'Sabé,' his voice was so gentle as he held her hands up to kiss them. 'This is my final duty to the Jedi. I have to place myself in seclusion and watch over something precious.'

'But, what about your duty to me, to us? We have always placed others above ourselves, isn't it time for us to be together? If the universe is falling apart I want it to fall around us.'

Obi-Wan sadly shook his head, 'I have to do this one last thing.'

'Then let me come with you, you don't have to be alone anymore.'

'I can't let you do that. You will have a child soon. You need to be there for her.'

'Her?' Sabé fought to keep the tears from coming, fought to keep her voice and heart from breaking. 'There's no way you can know that.' There was barely a bump in her stomach then.

'Yes, I've thought about it. You should have a girl, just as beautiful and strong as her mother.' Obi-Wan pulled Sabé towards him, and they shared one final chaste kiss.

Finally, but too soon, the kiss ended. Obi-Wan began to pull away. His fingertips, interlaced with hers, were the last touch of skin between them.

'I'm sorry she isn't yours,' Sabé whispered to her Jedi's back as he vanished among the trees.

**_oooo_**

_She can still feel that final touch upon her lips. She brushes her fingertips against them trying to touch him again. She jumps as someone steps up behind her and wraps his arms around her. He places a loving kiss on her head, a loving hand on her stomach and his child nestled beneath. _

_**oooo**_

The day had finally come. Sabé was torn. But Jamel was there, waiting for her. She loved him, of course she did, but it was different. She had already found her soul mate, but Obi-Wan had gone. He had left her just after the celebration on Naboo. She still hoped, even up until this moment, the very moment she was about to take a husband, that he would come back for her.

Behind her, Padmé was smiling sadly at her. This time Padmé was her maiden, and today, just for today, she would be the queen.

As she walked down the aisle towards her future, for a second, Sabé thought she saw him, standing shrouded beneath his Jedi robes, and her heart leapt. Had he come to take her away, so they could finally be together? But the second passed, and he was gone.

When she had told him she was getting married, the look in his eyes had matched the feeling in her heart so exactly that she had cried. She hadn't blamed him for not coming.

After that day, when she had given herself to Jamel, she and Obi-Wan had vowed to remain friends. No matter how hard it became, no matter how much she longed for his touch.

The visits never lasted long, deep inside they were both afraid of what would happen, but they were enough. Enough to keep them both alive for a little while longer.

**_oooo_**

_Sabé feels her baby stir. Her daughter is ready to be born. With Jamel's strong arms wrapped around her, Sabé cries out for her one true love._


End file.
